Goods can be shipped using postal services, courier services, and other similar services. To minimize the likelihood of damage to the goods during transit, the goods can be packaged using packing materials such as cardboard boxes, plastic mailing sleeves, plastic bubble wrap, foam peanuts, and other similar materials. In some cases, similar packing materials may also be used as part of storing the goods in warehouse, inventory processing centers, and other similar locations.